


i'll leave my mark

by AbeTheDadtm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Magic Cock, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm
Summary: Sixth prompt for kinktober: Cock Worship and Biting.





	i'll leave my mark

Caleb loved Fjord. That was the absolute, the basic fact. And sure, he didn't love everything. He hated the way he forgot to shave some days and the way he always body-slammed him whenever he wanted to snuggle and the way he sometimes wouldn't check in to see if Caleb was struggling. But these flaws never hurt deep or for long. And Fjord was getting better. It had been weeks since Fjord had stubble. Fjord now asked for cuddles instead of toppling on to Caleb over the back of the couch. He checked in fairly frequently whenever they were out.

His self-esteem, or lack thereof, was a very different issue.

Fjord, with his friends, was confident, sure of himself, relaxed and happy. But when he was alone with Caleb he wasn't. He'd stare at himself in the mirror for hours, at the slight softness of his face that had come with eating well, at the pudge in his stomach, the bits between his legs. He'd make jokes about himself, putting himself down. He worried frequently that he wasn’t manly enough. Whenever Caleb paid him a compliment, he'd wave it off. “No,” he'd say, “you're just biased.” For some reason, this flaw stung. Caleb could deal with scratchy stubble and bruising hugs and being forgotten. But he hated this, hated it deeply and truly.

He had to do something about it.

So he made a gift.

“Close your eyes, Schatzie,” he said, holding the cock and harness behind his back. He placed it in his hands. “Okay. Open.”

Fjord obeyed and inspected the goods. It was a strap-on with a rather large cock with two big bumps and a pointed, almost arrow-like head. The harness was faux leather, stitched with tiny blue runes all around. Fjord's brow furrowed. “Thank you, Caleb, but don't we already have one of these?”

“Yes, but this one's special.” Caleb sat on the bed, smiling like a fool. “Try it on.”

“Alright.” Fjord took off his shirt, his binder, his jeans. He was about to put it on over his boxers when Caleb stopped him.

“Nein,” he said, a bit sharper than he should have. “Scheisse. I meant...just put it on without boxers. Trust me.”

“Okay then…” Fjord took off his boxers, briefly showing off a mound of dark hair before slipping into the harness, pulling it tight. He stretched, getting used to the way he moved in it, but as he did something was...different. The runes glowed with arcane energy. He touched the cock to adjust it and he could feel it. He blinked and looked at Caleb. “You did this?”

Caleb grinned, grinned his goofy, childish grin that he got when he forgot to be sad. “Some of the techniques I used were already developed, but most of it was my idea, ja.”

Fjord got some tears in his eyes, wiped them away. He couldn’t stop smiling now.

“Now, Schatzie,” said Caleb, pulling him close, “get on this bed so I can suck that cock of yours.”

With a kiss, Fjord eagerly obeyed, getting on the bed, adjusting the harness a little. Caleb took off his own clothes, keeping the binder on even though he wasn’t supposed to, then settled between Fjord’s legs. At first, he teased, kissing and sucking and softly biting Fjord’s thighs, leaving marks. Then Fjord glared at him and said, “How long did you spend making that cock only to tease the hell out of me while I’m wearing it?”

“Fine, fine, fine,” said Caleb before softly kissing one of the fresh dark spots. “I’ll have time to make more marks on you.” He grinned and moved up to Fjord’s cock, at first just holding it, admiring it for a little while. Then he kissed the head, gently. 

Fjord began giggling, smiling with tears in his eyes once more. “Gods, I can’t believe I can feel it.”

Caleb grinned. “You like it?”

“So much,” Fjord said.

“I’m glad. I’ve been wanting you to fuck me with this since I saw it. It’s perfect for you.” Caleb closed his eyes and licked up Fjord’s cock, from the bottom to the top. It was a good texture, stiff but soft enough to feel organic. He rubbed the upper bump as he slipped the head in his mouth, tracing the bottom of it with his tongue. Fjord moaned, and it was so lovely and deep Caleb couldn’t help bringing a hand to his cunt and rubbing it idly.

Fjord ran his fingers through Caleb’s mess of curls. “You look so handsome sucking my cock, darlin’,” he said with a grin.

Caleb moaned, both with happiness at Fjord’s comment and because his fingers were knuckle-deep in his cunt. He licked up and down Fjord’s cock, sometimes pausing just to kiss and rub and look at his cock, how perfect it looked on him. Then he slipped the head back into his mouth and bobbed up and down on it, using the tip of his tongue to press against the first bump. 

“Oh, gods,” Fjord cried, head rolling back, pressing down on Caleb ever so slightly. “Gods, Caleb, I’m really close.”

With big blue eyes, Caleb looked up at him, wanting to see his boyfriend’s pretty face as he came with the cock for the first time.

Fjord came, body twitching, so slick and wet under the harness Caleb could almost hear it. After he wound down, Caleb muttered, “The cock can’t come itself, unfortunately.”

“No, no it’s fine, it’s…” Fjord was panting. “It’s perfect, darlin’.”

“I’m glad.” Caleb kissed Fjord’s cock one last time, happy about what it could do.


End file.
